1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information displaying apparatus that controls information to be displayed based on a state of the face of a viewer who has been photographed.
2. Description of Related Art
A display with good visibility to the viewer can be done by displaying still images information in close-up by using the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-26933. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-264124 discloses among others a technology that performs image display that is easily viewable corresponding to a difference in eye color and to a surrounding color temperature. With the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-67782, it is possible to specify persons by their facial images taken and control functions of equipment available to the respective persons.